Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of The Leaky Faucet
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When Vrak brings Leaky Faucet back to life and gives him new powers it is up to the Megaforce Rangers to stop him. Can they do it? Find Out
1. Vrak Machine Monster Serch

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of The Leaky Faucet

By GoldDragonNinja

Chapter 1: Vrak Machine Monster Serch

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE FIC!**

**IT IS THE RETURN OF THE LEAKY FAUSET!**

**HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER:**

* * *

We go to the WarStar Lairship and we see Vrak serching through the Zeo Monsters.

"These Machine Empire Monsters are interesting." Vrak said. "Maybe I can bring one back to life and help take over the Earth."

He sees Silo, Punch-A-Bunch, and Wolfbane.

"These are good but I think I will use the one Machine Monster that catches my interest." Vrak said.

Soon Vrak stoped at Leaky Fauset.

"Yes the Leaky Fauset. Once I bring him back I will give him more powers." Vrak said. "AND THOE RANGERS WILL HAVE A WET AND WILD PROBLEM!"

Soon Vrak laughs and we zoom out of the lair and still heat Vrak lauphing.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Gia and Emma By The Lake

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of The Leaky Faucet

Chapter 2: Gia and Emma By The Lake

**HELLO ANE WELCOME BACK!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF MY POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE: THE RETURN OF THE LEAKY FAUSET FIC!**

**IT IS WITH THE TWO BEST FRIENDS GIA AND EMMA!**

**IT WILL BE BY THE LAKE THOUGH!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

We go to the Harwood Countylake side and we see two females there.

One has short blond hair and brown eyes.

She is wearing a Yellow shirt, Black Leather Pants, Black Leather Boots and a Black Leather Jacket opened.

This is Gia Moran the Yellow Megaforce Ranger.

Next to her is a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.

She is wearing a white shirt, pink shorts, brown leather and a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened and a gold necklace.

This is Emma Goodall the Pink Megaforce Ranger and Gia's Best friend.

Right now the two are on a walk by the lake.

"So Emma what are you and Troy gonna do for a date?" Gia asked.

Emma smiled.

"Oh Troy said he has a surprise for me and does not want to tell me." Emma said and looks worried. "Maybe he is gonna break up with me."

Gia looked at her best friend.

"Emma Troy loves you." Gia said and Emma turned to her. "Besides you two are made or each other."

Emma smiled.

"I know." Emma said. "Thanks Gia."

Gia smiled.

"Hey that's what best friends are for." Gia said.

The two hugged.

Emma smiled.

"You know maybe you and Jake should go out.

Gia looks mad and lets go of Emma.

"Hey Jake and I will never get together." Gia said.

Emma smiled and started to laugh.

"Oh I see how you smile at him." Emma said.

"Don;t laugh." Gia said.

How ever Emma still laughed.

Gia is mad.

"I SAID THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Gia shouted and pushed Emma by the chest pockets of her denim jacket.

"AHHHHH!" Emma screamed as she got pushed and dropped her morpher.

Soon Emma fell backwards and fell in the water as her denim jacket flew opened and emma fell under water.

Gia sees this and is shocked of what she did to her best friend.

Emma broke the surface of the pond, sputtering as she tried to spit out the water from her mouth and brush her wet bangs out of her face as she relized that she was pushed into the water and she, her clothes and denim jacket are fully soaked.

"Opps sorry Emma." Gia said.

Emma ust looked at Gia and splashed the water.

Gis just laughed though.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS FUNNY IN MY OPION!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	3. Troy and Robo Knight

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of The Leaky Faucet

Chapter 3: Troy and Robo Knight

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF MY POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE: THE RETURN OF THE LEAKY FAUSET FIC!**

**IT IS WITH TROY AND ROBO KNIGHT!**

**THIS IS GETTING GOOD!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

We go to another part of Harwood County and we see someone at the park training.

He is a male with brown hair and green eyes.

He is wearing a red shirt, a black leather jacket opened, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes.

This is Troy Burrows thr Red Megaforce Ranger and leader of the curent Power Rangers Team.

Right now Troy is training and thinking of something.

Just then Robo Knight came in.

Troy looked at Robo Knight.

"Roo Knight what are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"I was just going for a walk when I saw you training." Robo Knight said. "You also seemed deep in thought."

Toroy sighed.

"Your right. I am." Troy said. "I was just thinking of what to do with Emma tonight."

"You mean the Pink Ranger?" The Robot Ranger asked.

"Yeah." Troy said. "I mean I really love her and I want to make her happy."

Robo Knight nodded.

"I see. I was wondering what monster Vrak will send next." Robo Knight said.

Troy thought of that.

"Yeah he has brought Pumpkin Rapper and Turkey Jerk back." Troy said. "Who's next?"

The two looked at and thought.

"Well I better get going." Troy said.

"Ok." Robo Knight said.

With that the two left.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	4. Leaky Faucet Returns

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of The Leaky Faucet

Chapter 4: Leaky Faucet Returns

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS!**

**I AM BACK WITH MY POWER RANGERS FIC!**

**IT HAS BEEN A WHILE!**

**THIS IS WHERE THE MONSTER RETURN!**

**HERE IS THE CHAPTER:**

* * *

We go back to the War Star Lair Ship and we see Vrak pressing some buttons on the device that he used to bring back Pumpkin Rapper and Turkey Jerk.

"Yes now to bring back the Leaky Faucet." Vrak said.

Vrak presses the button and a laser shot out and the monster Leaky Faucet is back.

"Oh yeah the Leaky Faucet is back and I am ready to get me some Rangers." The Robot Monster said.

Vrak smiled.

"I am glad you are." He said. "Now go and attack the Rangers."

Leaky Faucet bowed.

"Yes sir." He said and vanished.

Vrak smiled.

"Yes soon the Rangers will be no more and I will show my Royal Family what I am made of." Vrak said.

With that he laughs loud.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
